BabySitting Horror
by DisneyFutbol
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are stuck with babysitting there siblings. Follow them trough the chaos of that and the chaos of exspecting twins. Troyella and various other parings. used to be blue-mani-pedi
1. the arrival part 1

AN: Heya guys Caitlyn here

**AN: Heya guys Caitlyn here!! This idea just sorta popped in my head when I was**

**Watching WOWP.**

_**Troy and Gabriella are stuck to watch Troy's little sisters Bailey (11), Karley (9), and Mary (2 months), his little brothers Josh (13) and Chris (5), Gabriella's little sisters Brooklyn (12) and Karman (4), and her little brothers Lucas (10), Max (8), and Eric(5 months). **_

Summery: Maria and Robert Montez and Lucille and Jack Bolton thought it was a good idea to leave there oldest children Gabriella and Troy in charge of there 5 younger ones. Troy and Gabriella were 21 and have token care of there siblings before but never for more than a week. As there parents are chilling in Paris visiting Troy and Gabriella's other siblings, there oldest children are dealing with chaos at Troy and Gabriella's shared house. Troyella

"I hate this" Josh and Bailey said at the same time. They were complaining about spending the rest of the school year and the whole summer with there brother Troy and his fiancée Gabriella.

"Why don't Blake and Jeremy have to go?" Bailey whined.

Blake and Jeremy were the oldest Bolton children excluding Troy. Blake was the oldest Bolton girl, she was 16, she went to a boarding school in France because she wanted to pursue her acting carrier like her sister-in-law, but unlike her she didn't want to move to LA and start out there she wanted to move to France and start there. Jeremy was 16, he attended the same boarding school has his sister, but was there to study basketball, he didn't want to join the NBA like troy, he was tired of people comparing him to troy so he decided to leave with his twin and maybe in the future come back and join the NBA with his brother.

"Because Blake and Jeremy aren't coming home this summer, because we are going up there" Lucille said.

"Lucy, are the kids ready, are plane leaves in a 3 hours, we have to drive to the Montez house, that will probably take a half a hour, and then we have to drive to the airport and we can't get a later flight to LA because are flight to Paris leaves at 3 tomorrow morning" Jack hollered up the stairs.

"Were coming Jack" Lucille hollered back. "Bailey and Josh go put your luggage in the car while I get everyone else."

They both mumbled a 'fine' and Walked down stairs with 9 suitcases rolling behind both of them. Lucille went to get Karley, Chris and Mary.

**BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH**

Gabriella and Troy were sitting in there living room wondering what they got themselves into. They had agreed to take in 6 of Troy siblings and 6 of Gabriella siblings, while Gabriella was pregnant with twins. The problem wasn't that they didn't have enough room; they definitely did with Troy being captain of the LA Lakers/ Actor and Gabriella being a singer/actress. They owned a 3 story house with a finished basement, which held six rooms, a game room, a den, a kitchen, and 3 bathrooms.

The first floor held the main kitchen, living room, one of the offices, two guest rooms, a dining room and the 3 car garage. The second floor held a den, the master bedroom, the nursery, a office, and 6 guest rooms. The last floor just held another office, the gym, and 5 other rooms.

The nursery was decked out. When you walked in all you seen was green, the on each side was an arch way. The archway on the left was were the boy stuff was and everything was blue and red there were two cherry oak cribs with a matching changing table, just in case they had two boys(they decided not to find out the genders just if they were having multiples). In the archway on the right was all the girl stuff was. There were specially made cotton candy pink cribs (ordered by Sharpay) and then specially made lavender changing tables (ordered by Taylor). All in all the room was beautifully decorated by Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella.

Soon, Gabriella and Troy got bored, and decided there was nothing they could do about it, and started picking out baby names.

**What do you think? Should I Continue? If so, what do you think Gabriella should have? Please give the following information if you do for example Name: Gabriella Elizabeth Montez Gender: F Date of Birth: July 16, 2010 Pounds:7 Ounces: 3**

**Thanks A lot. Oh and sorry for the short first chapter I just wanted to know if I should start this story or not. Oh, cribs and changing tables in profile.**


	2. Poosible Stories

Possible stories:

**These are some possible stories that I've thought of! Tell me which one you think I should write after I finish Now and Forever, Why we're family, and Home Free.**

Possible stories:

Camp Rock-

My time at camp rock: Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Mikayla, and Jake go to Camp Rock. HMxCamp Rock cross over. natexmiley, mitchiexoliver, lillyxshane, natexmikayla, mitchiexjake, mikaylaxshane, jasonxtess, tessxshane, tessxoliver, ellaxsander

Hairspray-

The things I do/don't do for love: while Zac's of filming hairspray Nikki try's to convince him to be with her while Brittany tries to stop it she invites some people to help her! Zanessa, Cashley, slight Zikki, lucasxbrittany

I tried and Failed: a one-shot about Vanessa and zac trying out for hairspray and him leaving her. Zanessa, one-sided Zikki.

POTC-

Push it, baby: Will and Elizabeth give birth to their first child, while jack learns to cope with his! Willxelizabeth and jackxgaleria

BIO-

Why you love me- a one-shot Showing how Carson and Brooke become friends with each other and the other friends. Carsonxpenn, brookexruben, chelseaxjosh, ayeshaxjustin, sarahxtyler

Scrubs-

Getting our friends together- while jd and elliot take care of Izzy, jack Jennifer and Sam, they become closer again and then Kim gives full custody to jd and then jd and elliot get married and have a daughter and elliot adopts Sam, and then learn all along that this was Turk and Carla's plan. Jdxelliot, turkxcarla, perryxjordan

TSL-

Trevorrie Story: Maddie and London try to get Trevor and Corrie together, with the helps of their boyfriends lance and Kyle. Trevorrie, Kyaddie, Lonce.

WOWP-

My family of love: the Russo's go visit their relatives in Albuquerque new Mexico, at the same time their cousin's boyfriend's family, the Stewarts are visiting. A wowopxhsmxhm crossover. Troyella, Chadpay, Niley, alexXriley, oliverxharper, lillyxjustin, ryanxkelsi, maxXcharlotte Bolton Troy's cousin.

CITH-

Getting together- follow Cory and candy as they try to get newt and Meena together.

Coryxcandy and nextxmeena.

Family Guy-

A griffin family reunion- see what's going on in the griffin's life. Brian is a human, and has a family, with a girl named Kirsten, and has a son named Gilligan Stewart Griffin. Stewie is married to Olivia and have a daughter name Brianna and a dog name Bryon. Meg is married to Kevin Swanson and they have three kids Jackie, Donna, and Michael. Chris is married to a girl named Jordan and they have two kids Ariela, Bella, and Caila (kayla).

That's 70 show-

What if?: what if Jackie and Kelso actually did get married when fez told Jackie Kelso was going to propose to her. Follow the lives of Jackie, Kelso, Joey, Tyler, and Fez.

South of Nowhere-

Deal with it: Spencer and Ashley try to help Kyla get over her break-up with Madison, while Glenn and Aiden figure out they have more in common than they thought. Spashley, madisonxkyla, and glennxaiden.

High School Musical-

The Secret, becomes public- a the secret life of the American teenagerx hsm cross over Gabriella is Amy, Sophia is Ashley, Maria is Amy and Ashley's mom, Richard is Amy and Ashley's dad, Troy is Ricky, Chad is grace's new boyfriend Ricky's best friend, Sharpay is Grace, Taylor is Madison, Kelsi as Lauren, Ryan as Ben, Jason as Ben's best guy friend, Zeke as jack, Adrian as Adrian. Troyella, richardxmaria, Chadpay, zekexadrian, jelsi, rylor.

**Well there you go you tell me in you reviews. And please review my other stories, they make me update faster!**


	3. The Arrival part 2

AN: HI

**AN: HI!!**

"Are we there yet?" Brooklyn asked, losing patience.

"We have like five more minutes until we get there, Brook sweetie" Lucy Bolton said as calmly as possible. They were so lucky they didn't have all the kids with them. What I mean by this is that Lucy and Maria were driving one of the vans with all the girls and Jack and Rob were driving the other one with all the boys.

"Brooklyn, Karley and Bailey were here so get out, Brooklyn get Mary, Bailey and Karley get all the small bags and, Karman wait until your mom gets you out." Lucy instructed.

"Auntie Maria, can you get me out?" Karman said with little difficulty, she could talk good for a 4 year old.

"Yea Karman" Maria said going to get Karman out of her booster seat.

**BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBBH**

"Okay now here's the game plane," Jack Bolton started to say. "Josh, get Eric out of the car with his diaper bag and other stuff, Lucas get all the little stuff out that you can carry, and Max sit still until someone gets you out, get it , got it, good."

As this was going on Troy and Gabriella were discussing baby names so far they came up with if it was two girls, Melody Hope and Harmony Grace, for twin girls (I no Boston sunshine used melody already but they fit perfectly together). For twin boys they had, Zachary Josiah and Ethan Jacob, and for a boy and a girl, they were stuck on Erin, Cassie (cas-ee), Cari (carey), Lilly, and Ashlee. For the boys they had Brad, Chad, Tyler, Kyle, and Nick.

Ding-Dong

"I'll get it" Troy said getting up. He opened the huge door and said "Hey Mom, Dad, Mom, Dad, Josh, Bail, Kari (car-ee), Chris, Mare, Eric, Charm, Maxy, Luc, and Brook. Whoa! That was a lot to say."

A series of "Hey Troy's" came from the group that came in through his front door.

"Gabi" Brooklyn, Bailey, Karley, Karman, Lucy, and Maria said.

"Hey" she said. "I should have said that!" Troy said.

"So, what have you guys been up too?" Robert asked while he and everyone else sat down.

"Baby names" Gabby said.

"So, what do you have so far?" Lucy asked

"For girls we have Melody Hope and Harmony Grace, and," Troy said "For boys we have Zachary Josiah and Ethan Jacob," Gabriella finished.

"But what if it's a boy and a girl?" Bailey asked.

"We haven't decided yet, for girls we like Erin, Cassie, Cari, Lilly, and Ashlee. And for boys we have Brad, Chad, Tyler, Kyle, and Nick," Gabriella stated

"I like Ashlee Lilly and Nick Tyler," Brooklyn said and then Bailey agreed.

"I like Madelyn Grace and Nicholas Alexander or Nicholas Alexander and Madelyn Elizabeth, Gem," Robert said and then Jack, Maria, and Lucy agreed.

"Brie, we didn't even think of those what about it? I like Madelyn Lilly and Nicholas Tyler." Troy said.

"I like those two so I think we figured out the names," Gabriella stated.

"_Basically what were gonna do is dance_

_Basically what were gonna do is dance_

_Basically what were gonna do is dance_

_It will come easily when you hear the beat_

_Basically what were gonna do is dance_

_Basically what were gonna do is dance_

_Basically what were gonna do is dance_

_All you gotta do is take a chance  
Yeah that's right, its sneaker night"_

"Ill get that for you bria" Troy said reaching for Gabriella's cell phone knowing the caller was Sharpay, Taylor, or Ciara (a friend they met in there last time at Lava Springs)

"Hello?" Troy said into the specially made baby blue Black Berry Pearl

"Hey Troy can you and gabby go me a favor tomorrow?" Ciara Manson said. She was the same age as the gang, but she was married and had a two year old boy, Roman and a 7 month old girl Thaliana.

"Sure, anything"

"Can you watch Roman and Tally tomorrow, just for a couple of hours but I understand if you can't because of your siblings," Ciara said hopefully

"Sure, I think we can, hold up let me ask brie," Troy said and then turned to Gabriella "Ciara wants to know if we can watch Roman and Tally tomorrow?"

"Sure, I don't care," Gabriella said and then turned back to her mixture of chocolate, pineapples, strawberries, and cheese (pregnancy cravings got to love them)

"She said sure… Ok talk to you later," Troy said ending the conversation.

"Okay you guys it's getting late so I think you should pick your rooms" Gabriella said.

"Okay I want the one in the basement," Bailey said. "Me too," responded Brooklyn (Brooklyn and bailey were best friends since they were both close in age and in the same grade (Brooklyn birthday is in November so she's in a grade lower then she is suppose to be in).

'I want the one on the top floor,' Josh said.

"I want one on the top floor too," Lucas and Max said.

'I want one on the bottom floor' Karley said.

"I guess Karman and Chris can each have a room on the second floor and then Mary and Eric can each have one of the cribs in the nursery." Troy said.

'Okay I guess us adults will take two of the guest rooms down here.' Robert said.

"We probably have to say good-bye now because we're leaving at like 3 this morning" Lucy said.

"Okay, everybody say bye to mom and dad and aunt and uncle," Gabriella said.

'Okay bye dad(kiss or hug), mom(kiss or hug), aunt(kiss pr hug), and uncle(kiss or hug)' the Bolton/Montez clan said.

**The Next Morning**

"Brook get up," Gabriella said calmly. " Brooklyn" she said getting more frustrated. "Brooklyn Kylie Montez" she said firmly pulling the covers off of her younger sister.

"Im up Gabby, okay!!" Brooklyn exclaimed.

**Meanwhile on the top floor**

"Luc, Josh, and Max get up," troy yelled in the hallway on the top floor. "Lucas, Joshua, Maxwell," he tried again, with no luck. "Lucas Martin, Maxwell Derek, and Joshua Alan," he said finally succeeding with three boys running to the kitchen.

**With Gabi**

"Bail and Kari get up" Gabby said sweetly, "Bailey, Karley" she said losing patience. "Bailey Alexia and Karley Sharon" she said succeeding with a run from them down the stairs.

Troy and Gabriella got the rest of the children up and set them all in the kitchen for a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon the chef, Charles made. They had some house helpers but not very many. There was Charles the chef, Chonsy the butler, and Charter the maid.

After they got down eating they all went to their separate rooms.

Now that the kids are there, what's going to happen?

--

_**IMPORTANT!!**_

**Okay, there's chapter two! Hope you like it and please check out my poll on my profile. So far this is my list of how I update my stories:**

_**Now and Forever**_

_**BFFL**_

_**Baby-Sitting Horror**_

_**The Baby Takers**_

_**Mysterious Little One**_

_**When Past meets Present**_

_**One-Shot**_

_**My Family of Love**_

_**And then start over again.**_

**As you can tell I'm busy and I can't update as fast anymore because my uncle just had Quadruple Bypass Surgery, and then one of my old best friends sister hung herself so I'm helping her cope with that while dealing with my uncle but any who please review. **

**R.I.P Molly!**

**Get Well Uncle Mike!**

**Luv Ya**

**KD**


	4. Quick Update

Konichiwa People

_Konichiwa People!_

_Hey it's Caiters!_

**This is just a quick update:**

My laptop is broken with all of my saved stories on it (I'm on my desktop)

As soon as my laptop is fixed I will update all stories.

I have started a 3 new series of oneshots:

_Days with the Family_

_Our secret_

_Life of 11 plus the Danforths!_

Here are all of the characters you will probably see:

_Lucille Beatrice Bolton-52_

_Jackson Lang Bolton -52_

_Troy Alexander Bolton-26_

_Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton-26_

_Matthew Connor Bolton-6_

_Alexandra Erin Bolton-6_

_Joshua Michael Bolton-4_

_Amelia Taylor Bolton-2_

_Jacob Henry Bolton-10 months_

_Ava Josephine Bolton-10 months_

_Hailey Anne Bolton Wallace-32_

_Emit Jerry Wallace-34_

_Giselle Anne Wallace-6_

_Charles Marcus Wallace-3_

_Markus Allan Montez-34_

_Annie Robyn Montez-33_

_Brittney Elise Montez-7_

_Mason Adam Montez-4_

_Jonathan Michael Bolton-23_

_Jaclyn Olivia Bolton-22_

_Genevieve Janice Bolton-1_

_Serena Victoria Carson-24_

_George Jameson Carson-25_

_Catharine Alicia Carson-2_

_Sharpay Lila Danforth-26_

_Chad Michael Danforth-26_

_Miranda Jasmine Danforth-5_

_Ayden Nathan Danforth-3_

_Melissa Lousie Danforth-1_

_Maria Margarita Montez-57_

_Robert Edward Montez-57_

_**--**_

_Lucille Beatrice Bolton-52_

_Jackson Lang Bolton -52_

_Troy Alexander Bolton-26_

_Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton-26_

_Joshua Ryan Bolton-4_

_Alexandra Erin Bolton-4_

_Aiden Michael Bolton-4_

_Lauren Grace Bolton-2_

_Ava Carman Bolton-2_

_Anabelle__ Alicia Bolton-2_

_Blair Sofia Bolton-2_

_Dylan Patrick Bolton-2_

_Jacob Martin Bolton-2_

_(haven't decided on Sharpay and Chad yet)_

_Maria Margarita Montez-57_

_Robert Edward Montez-57_

_**--**_

_Lucille Beatrice Bolton-52 Lucy_

_Jackson Lang Bolton -52_

_Maria Margarita Montez-57_

_Robert Edward Montez-57_

_Troy Alexander Bolton-23 (Troy)_

_Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton-24(Gabi)_

_Twins (6)_

_Lauren Isabella (Laur)_

_Nicholas Michael (Nick)_

_Sextuplets (4)_

_Abigail Leah (Abby)_

_Aimee Cara (Aim)_

_Cody Joel (Cody)_

_Joseph Aaden (Joey)_

_Madelyn Alexis (Mady)_

_Maximillion Collin (Max)_

_Twins (7 months)_

_Anabelle Taylor (Bell)_

_Kourtney Ashlee (Kourt)_

_**Gabriella's Family**_

_Selena Miah Wallace-28 older sister (Sel)_

_Sophia Hannah Montez-19 younger sister (Soph)_

_Samuel Xavier Wallace (29) brother in law (Sam)_

_Jared David Colander (20) Sophia's boyfriend (Jare)_

_Brooklyn Elizabeth Wallace (7) Selena's and Sam's daughter (Brook)_

_Andrew Jonathan Wallace (4) Sel & Sam's son (Andy)_

_**Troy's Family**_

_Jennifer Anne Carlson (27) older sister (Jeni)_

_Cole Finn Bolton (17) younger brother (Cole)_

_Brian Hunter Carlson (30) brother in law (Bry)_

_Jessica Anne Carlson (5) Jeni & Bry's daughter (Jesse)_

_Nathan Fisher Carlson (2) Jeni & Bry's son (Nate)_

_**Friends**_

_Chad Jonathan Danforth-24 Chad_

_Sharpay Lila Danforth-24 Shar_

_Taygen Justin Danforth-5 TJ  
Melanie Alison Danforth-2 Mel_

_Ryan Collin Evans-24 Ry_

_Jaclyn Mary Evans-24 Jackie_

_Mackenzie Sharpay Evans-4 Mack_

_Jason Arthur Cross-24 Jase_

_Kelsi Alicia Cross-24 Kels_

_Valerie Nicole Cross-4 Val_

_Matthew Gunthur Cross-2 Matt_

**--**

The first list of names is probably for my days one shots, the second and third for life one. The keeping it between us one is just the regular names (Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Chad, Ryan, Alexis (OC, his gf), Jason and Kelsi).

Love Ya

Caitlyn


	5. Another Update

1

1. This is Caitlyn's cousin, Courtney typing this for her.

Hey everyone, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. A lot of things have been going on in my family.

For one, I broke 3 of my finger's, so I can't really type, always be careful when playing football :).

For two, when I was babysitting my nieces and cousins, while the rest of my family was at a funeral (for my aunt, but some one had to watch the little ones), my little cousins Alex and Dylan, got sick and had to be rushed to the hospital, they both had RSV's that spread to their lungs, so they had to have surgery. My characters, in my story The Baby Takers, Mady and Joey are based off of Alex and Dylan who are also, 3 months old twins, but twin girls in stead of twin boy and girl.

So, right now I'm dealing with, the lost of my aunt, my broken fingers, and making sure Alexandra and Dylianna come out of their surgeries safely.

So, please be patient.

Love Ya,

Caitlyn (Courtney)


End file.
